pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Megaminon
Esta es mi discusion ^^ No olviden firmar!!Archivo:Mail!.gif Archivo:Mini_N.jpg hola! Hola José que pokemonte pongo de amigo? Archivo:Scizor_NB_hembra.pngVen a descubrir quien soy 15:33 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro n_n Hola es un placer conocerte jeje n_n asi que claro que acepto. Te pondré el Pokémon que me pediste y puedes ponerme a Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gif.Espero que nos llevemos bien.Saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:02 15 dic 2010 (UTC) no lo se... es broma!!! claro que podemos ser amigos, ponme un Archivo:Leafeon_por_pokefany.gif, y llamame Fanny. solo dime que pokemon te pongo a ti ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:19 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Ponme a Pikachu (aunque lo puse en mi ultimo mensaje) Saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:05 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Vla El nuevo capitulo de Vla esta listo y fresco recien sacado del Horno.UMMMMMM 18:29 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Hello Te gustaria ser mi amig@ ¿? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:33 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Buenoo... Un glaceon Archivo:Glaceon_DP.png pliss --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:53 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Ah y dime un poke cualquiera que te guste soloo es para ponerlo de mini icono allado de tu nombre [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:56 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Entrega Archivo:Huevo_Articuno.png:Se abrirán en 150 ediciones Archivo:Huevo_Togetic_Misty.pngSe abrirán en 20 ediciones,evolucionara en 50 y otra vez lo preguntas en mi discu Archivo:Huevo_de_Ledyba.pngSe abrirá en 20 ediciones y evoluciona en 70 Archivo:Huevo_Happiny_Brock.pngSe abrirá en 30 ediciones,evoluciona en 80,y otra vez en 130 En la rifa tienes que poner un número Entrega Toma tu Rayquaza Archivo:Rayquaza_NB_brillante.png Archivo:Flareon_NB.png 21:15 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Buabuabuaaauuuuuu Cambia tu Elemento o te pondré de malo 19:33 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Oye te puedes poner de un elemento que no haya sido elegido mira las audiciones coñ* 16:35 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Otra nueva novela La vida de un estudiante. FELIZ NAVIDAD 17:24 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^^ ¿Que estas haciendo?Yo estoy con la tarea Uffffffffffffffffff Has vistoo tu nuevo dragonite Archivo:Dragonite_shiny_nunca_visto_by_mega_y_fondo_de_Pepeazul.png Misterio O.O en tus firmas de amigos.¿QUIEN ES SAHDOW ARO? 10:58 28 dic 2010 (UTC) olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Juegos de Azar Oye... ¿Te importa si uso el sprite que hiciste para hacer el sprite de un shek(Una serpiente voladora de Memorias de Idhun)?Pliz 8D Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3 Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D hola hola!!! hola Mega...te pregunto si te gustan los concursos???Si te gustan inscribete en mi novela--El poder de Togekiss 19:29 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Ve mi user y la seccion Pokéfics--El poder de Togekiss 19:37 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Hello holaaaaa SAW. A VER SI ADIVINAS QUIEN SOY >:-( Malditito seas Usun Yoon Megaminon lo has acertado Por que no has salido? 21:07 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Hey me a gustado tu usuario ¿quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 12:36 2 ene 2011 (UTC) 1ªPrueba En el reality Juegos de Azar:El Reality ya está la primera prueba.Por favor realizala cuanto antes 19:04 16 ene 2011 (UTC) PD:Toma tu targeta V.I.P para mi Guardería Archivo:Pase_Vip_Pepeazul_Guardería.png Saw Cuando veas esto me avisas 17:54 19 ene 2011 (UTC) *O* hola!,¿Quieres ser mi amigo? yo igual tuve la fantasia de que si existieran los pokemons,yo seria ranger,entrenadora o coordinadora,tambien tengo en mente seria criadora 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 18:29 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Un viaje mágico Archivo:Toma,sincorazon_cruel!.gif XD Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 15:14 25 ene 2011 (UTC) ... Conectat al tuenti.... Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 16:15 28 ene 2011 (UTC) K siii pero no sera como antes.... Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 22:25 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues ke no t hablare con la misma alegría de antes hasta que pasen semanas y recupere la confianza.... Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 22:31 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Una cosita... Vi en Actividad Reciente que estás haciendo audiciones en una subpágina tuya ¿no? Pues, no sé, no es muy normal hacerlas ahí, si no que le das a crear página nueva y las haces ahí. Te lo digo pork si lo haces en una subpágina, probablemente, nadie se apunte Era eso ^-^ An! ¿Algo que decir? 10:17 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro! =3 Me encantaría ser tu amiga =3 Ponme un kirlia. Y para crear páginas sólo tienes que ir a una página cualquiera y a la derecha, donde pone 4083 páginas en esta wiki pone crear una página, sólo tienes que clikear ahí. PD: La próxima vez que me dejes un mensaje, firma, plis!! An! ¿Algo que decir? 10:52 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Toma para que no tengas que hacer mi capturador Archivo:Capturador_Superior.png Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 16:04 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro XDD Sip me gustaria inscribirme en tu novela, perdon por la tardanza es que me cortaron el internet asi que estoy usando la banda ancha y ¿podrias guardarme un puesto como buena pliss? es que en las audiciones dicen que ya no quedan puestos para buenos y no quiero ser de los malos...u.u --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 20:15 01 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola hermano La chica de las cartas [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Sakura|'Carta preguntas aquí']] 16:37 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Toma unos cuantos sprites Archivo:Niña_malvada_Pepeazul.png:Es una niña malvada Archivo:Madre_malvada_Pepeazul.png:La madre de la niña Archivo:Vs_Madre_malvada.png:El VS de la madre He tenido una idea:Que los malos hagan que lo Pokémon tengan 3 tipos,pero en el proceso de añadir un tipo el Pokémon sufre pero a ellos les da igual un ejemplo: Archivo:Experimento_de_Ejemplo.png Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:13 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Mejor no le cambies el color.Que sean las jefas del equipo Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:27 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Pero me gustaba la idea de que los Pokémon cambiasen de Color... Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:46 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Espera y te hagos los mismos de otros color Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 17:14 4 feb 2011 (UTC) tomaaa Archivo:Katorea_NB.png Archivo:Vs_madre_malvada2.png Archivo:Gemelas_Malvadas_Menores.pngArchivo:Gemelas_Malvadas_Mayores.png¡Cuatro gemelas! Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 17:56 4 feb 2011 (UTC) te ha salido muy bien pero vas a usar los nuevos? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:02 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Que guay lo has hecho tu solo? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:05 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Empieza ya pero me referia a si tu perfil lo has hecho tu solo Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 18:10 4 feb 2011 (UTC) hola hola me llamo kristel y me gustaria ser tu amiga,?podrias darme como se escribe mi nombre en japones?jade 17:40 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Mega En vez de darle a copiar a los sprites busca como se llaman por que si no te sale cosas feas Archivo:Experimento_de_Ejemplo.png Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 10:29 6 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n tu gijinka(se parece mas a un rapidash que a un ponyta xd) Archivo:Ponyta_gijinka_by_yenthami.png [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]--Mi guarderia 17:34 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Lapras NB brillante.png Cuídalo bien! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 18:17 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Jose MAnuel... soy Kari.Me gustaria que fuesemos novios. PD:SOy Pepe ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 18:02 23 feb 2011 (UTC) nwn Gracias Mega me encanta! lo usare cuando lo necesite n.n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 16:18 24 feb 2011 (UTC) See que malo lo voy a matar si vuelve a poner una cosa asi ED --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 16:21 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Bueno no están mal me gusta más Minun. ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 11:21 26 feb 2011 (UTC) HI Que vaaaaa.POr cierto hoy dia 27 hechan la pelicula de Zoroark en clan a las 4.¡YO VOY A VERLA ZORUA FOREVER!XDDDDDD Por cierto tu fuiste al bautizo de Ángel,¿no? ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 10:47 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Te... MIra esa imagen es una caca porque pareces una chica. ¡Conectate ahora mismo al msn! ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 20:08 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Un favorcillo como tu discusión es òco frecuentada te pido este favor: Cada vez que te apuntes a unas audiciones,apuntame a mi como un eevee que evoluciona a flareon.¡Te doy mi permiso! ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 16:59 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Claro te doy permiso ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 20:18 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Perdón...Pero Zelda es una Pincesa...n,nU Sipi see y amigos?--•̊El entrenador aéreo...•¡Calle 13 es verdadera música!•̊ 20:05 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Oki ponme a pichu!! chau!! link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=151614La oddish electricaNeed help?Link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=151614 18:47 6 mar 2011 (UTC) n.n OLaaaaaaa ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 18:44 7 mar 2011 (UTC) -_- El sprite que pususte no lo pienso poner en mi preciosa novela.Es mu horrendo >=( --'¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla!'[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 19:17 9 mar 2011 (UTC) D: Nooooo chicas no.Chico ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 19:32 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Toma 2 sprites Te doy 2 para que elijas: Van de POlitoed Archivo:Polaíz_Pepeazul-Mega.png o Archivo:Poliima_Pepeazul_Mega.png tu eliges ¡Pincha aquí si eres un cotilla![[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Si no lo eres, tambien!']] 20:27 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Pues Como parece que has decidido ser Quinoa: #Te reservaré el puesto en la discu #Preferiblemente, usa su sprite #De equipo pokémon, solo te pido que tengas un Lucario obligatorio, el resto a tu gusto Y ya está n_n [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 20:46 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola te importaria crear tu personaje y tu Pokémon en mi novela: Shadow aventuras en Teselia? Te lo agradeceria mucho--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·''"Niichan''' 14:14 15 mar 2011 (UTC)